


Common Colds are for Commoners

by orphan_account



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Damian has a cold, Dick is a good big brother, Fluff, Gen, Sickfic, That's it that's the plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 18:03:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13253679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Damian has a cold. Damian just wants to quietly deal with his cold on his own. Of course Dick interferes with his plans.





	Common Colds are for Commoners

The moment Damian woke, he knew something was wrong.

His throat was dry, as if he was back with the League, dragging himself across a desert without any water supply, all in the name of training. And his head, it felt... funny. Unclear, like his thoughts were trying to find their way through a heavy fog. His first thought was that he must have been drugged, perhaps one of the criminals on Robin's last patrol had managed to release some toxin into the air without his knowing, or maybe Drake had gone back on their uneasy truce and tried to off Damian in his sleep.

As Damian considered the possibility of renewed hostilities between himself and Drake, he suddenly remembered; the girl - the hostage he had rescued as Robin the night before - she had been sniffling. At the time he had assumed her sniffling was simply an example of yet another civilian's inability to restrain their emotions in the face of danger, but as he recalled the event again - no, she had definitely coughed on him. Exactly what Damian needed - a pathetic virus as reward for doing his job.

Damian lifted himself from the bed and grunted, quickly discovering that his head was not currently suited for any kind of fast changes in position. Once the dizziness passed, he slowly made his way to the kitchen. He would make tea to soothe his throat, and then work out a plan to force his body into an acceptably functioning condition in time for patrol that night.

Damian's plans were interrupted by a sunny shout of "Hey, Little D!" as Grayson intercepted him just before reaching the kitchen.

Concerned his voice would betray his illness, Damian simply pushed around the nuisance of a man and continued towards the cabinet containing his tea.

"Nothing? No greeting for your favorite big brother?" Grayson whined as Damian opened the cabinet door and cursed internally. Someone had moved his preferred box of tea to the upper shelf of the cabinet, just out of Damian's reach. It was probably that idiot Todd, who seemed to enjoy putting Damian's things on the highest shelf every time he showed his face at the manor.

As Damian stretched toward the box, cursing Todd, his height, and the cabinet itself, the box was suddenly plucked away by a much longer arm from behind him.

"Is this what you're reaching for there, Dami?" Grayson grinned. Damian held out his hand for the box, but Grayson only wagged a finger at him, his smile still stretching across his face.

"Uh uh uh, Little D. Before you can have this, I'd like a greeting from my baby brother."

Damian let out a "-tt-", but Dick only shook his head. "A greeting, Dames. One with words."

"Good morning, Grayson." Damian spoke softly, but the rasp in his voice was still immediately obvious to his older brother.

"Ah, Dames! Did you catch a cold?" Grayson's voice was far too close to a coo for Damian's liking, and he swiped his hand in an effort to grab the box of tea, but Grayson only held it up high above his head.

"Come on Dami, let me help you! It's not so often my 'genetically enhanced and superior immune system' little brother gets hit with a bug for us common folk, who knows when I'll have this chance again!"

Damian scrunched up his face at the obvious request to coddle him, but Dick continued, "Plus, I know all the best tricks to help you feel better fast! I've been down with a cold loads of times, and I know you don't want this to drag on any longer than it has to."

Damian huffed, but acquiesced that he could, in fact, use any tricks that existed to kill the virus fast. He nodded at Dick, who immediately scooped him up into his arms, earning a strangled yelp of "Grayson!" from his little brother. Damian moved to force Grayson into releasing him, but the man had a tight grip on his arms, and Damian really wasn't in prime fighting condition.

"First tip of beating a cold, Little D," Grayson beamed down at him, "Rest! I'll ask Alfred to bring a cup of tea upstairs, but for now we are going to take a nice, healing nap."

Damian grumbled his disapproval, but he really was feeling off. He would take his revenge on Grayson as soon as his head cleared out all that fog.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! This is my first work for the batfam, so let me know what you thought!


End file.
